Not an Accident
by my-bronze-haired-angel
Summary: What if Bella cutting her finger in new moon wasn't an Accident? What if it was planed? But who would do that?
1. Planned

**Rosalie's Pov**  
Why her?Why a human?Why does he care so much why can't she just go away and never come back?Why couldn't James have killed her then we would be rid of Isabella Swan my brothers "Love"?We are throwing her a party she doesn't even want! She doesn't want to be human something I would give everything to be!I wish I could get rid of her.

**Alice's Pov**  
I saw Rosalie planning something but I wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do so it was fuzzy."Rosalie whatever your planning don't do it" I warned."Alice why do you and the rest of our family care so much for that girl?" "Rosalie we love her because she is part of our family and has been sense Edward meet her." "Why do you hate her so much Rose?"I asked after answering the question."Because she wants to give up all she has to become like us and she got Edward's attention not me."She said in a whisper."So you jealous of Bella?" I asked."Yes, she is a human and doesn't even care she wants to throw it all away!" She I heared the car they would be here soon."Stop Rosalie there almost here.  
**  
****Edward's Pov**  
I heard Rosaile scream "Yes, she is a human and doesn't even care she wants to throw it all away!" as I turned to go down the driveway but bella didn't which was knew Rosaile didn't like her and she didn't need to feel any worse about was Rosalie that had the problem she hated Bella just because she thought she didn't belong in our family. After Bella stopped begging not to go we walked in."Happy Birthday Bella" everyone sreamed except for Rosalie._Why can't you just leave her Edward! _I growled at that low so Bella wouldn't hear me._Whats wrong son? _Carlise ask I just noded telling him it was nothing.

**Rosalie's Pov****  
**Edward growled at me.I knew exactly what to they weren't paying attention to me I made the edge of the paper sharp enogh so it would cut her.I blocked my thoughts from Edward by Resiting The Decleration of "She" would know that she doesn't belong she is a human and shouldn't belong picked up the present and went to open it.

**Alice's Pov**  
Bella was opening the present when I finaly saw Rosalie's it was to late and she cut her !Why Rosaile why I wanted to she really hate Bella that much that she wants to hurt her?I saw Jasper run at Bella and Rosaile's smile.I will get her for hurting my best friend like this!  
**  
****Jasper's Pov****  
**I saw Bella cut her finger then felt all the lust for her why was most of it was coming from Rosaile?I couldn't stand the lust and ran at pushed her out of the way and Emmett held me still so I couldn't get to Bella.I saw Rosaile and she was all the lust was on purpose?!

**Rosaile's Pov**  
I gave off as much blood lust as lunged for her my plan maybe Edward will have enough sense to realize she doesn't belong you Jasper thank goodbye Isabella Swan and I will not miss you and hope to never see you again.

**Esme's Pov**

I'd been watching Rosaile and her smiling when Jasper attacked wanted this all of this to happen and had planed it.I knew my children well enough to know that.I knew she didn't like Bella very much.I just didn't know it was this was like a daughter to me and Rosaile is trying to hurt her.

**Carlisle's Pov**

I know Rosaile is not very fond of Bella but why did she try to hurt her?Does she truly hate her?I love my whole family I can forgive them for what they I still wish they wouldn't try to hurt each other.I'm afriad of what Edward might do after what just alreay thinks Bella shouldn't be with might confince him of that even though its not needs Bella she has made him so happy.I know that Rosaile planned this when I saw her smiling at what happened to sorting that out in my head I walk over to help had a cut in her arm I got the glass out and bandaged Bella and Edward left I and everyone in my family went to go talk to Rose.

**Emmett's Pov**

I saw Jasper run at Bella and Edward push her back to protect her from him.I grabed Jasper and held him so he couldn't get to I pulled Jasper outside I could see Rose smiling.I had to cheak to make sure when I looked again she still stood there smiling then I knew this was not an accident.

**Rosaile's Pov**

They were all coming to talk to me I could hear them coming up to my room."Why Rose why" Alice screamed."She doesn't belong here" I growled."But we want her here Rose you don't but we do."Have you ever seen Edward this happy?"Alice again."He has never been as happy as he is now why do you want to ru-"Alice please let me speech""Yes Carlisle." "Rose why would you do this?" Carlisle asked.I smilied and then said "I don't want her better way to make her go away then to get Edward to belive its to dangerous for her to be around.""So is that why you did that?""SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED ROSE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!Alice screamed before Carlisle could say anything else."

**Edward's Pov**

I just got away from Bella so I could see how Rose would explain what she did."Rosaile" I called and then ran up the staires to her room where the rest of my family was went silent even thoughts when they saw me."So Rose why did you try to kill the girl I love?"....

**Chapter End Notes:**

I don't think Rosaile is really that mean but I needed to make her for this you want another chapter to see how this will turn out?Tell me in a Review and rate & review **Please**.How would you like Rose to responed to the Question? 5 REVIEWS then a new chapter or when I write one.


	2. don’t Be An Idiot

**The songs for this chapter is: The Walk by: Imogen Heap and The Reason by: Hoobastank**

***I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer I'm just playing with the characters* **

**Edward's POV**

**She huffed, turning away from me. I could hear her mind sputtering, looking for a convincing reason for her actions, without giving away whatever she was hiding. I narrowed my eyes at her. **

"**Rose?" I warned.**

**She turned to me, a new fire in her eyes. "You know it would have happened sooner or later anyway Edward. I just helped it along, to convince you; to save her humanity. Don't play dumb. You know." **

**She smirked after her little speech, and I felt despair creeping in with the fact that everything she said was true. Her thoughts silently agreed that I either had to change her, or keep her at risk with my presence. Or…**

**Rose's thoughts intruded into my head again. **_**She shouldn't be around vampires. She'll just end up dying one way or another. We should have left before it got out of hand.**_

**She concentrated solely on this thought, leaving no room in her mind for anything else. She stared hard at me, deep pools of black burning my own. And then, an idea came to me. A wonderfully heartbreaking idea.**

**It's never too late.**

**There was always a second chance, and this was it. A loophole to my earlier agreement to Bella, a crack in what seemed to be steel. A break in our bond. Fate threw me another chance to save the girl I loved, and I would take it. Breaking my heart wouldn't matter, as long as hers healed to beat through her human life. I would do something so cruel and vile that it sickened me to my core, but in the long run, it was the wisest choice presented to me.**

**I would leave her, my angel, my sunshine in the darkest of midnights. My lamb.**

**Alice gasped in horror, her eyes glazed as Rosalie grinned a smile that would send the devil running for cover.**

**Rosalie's Pov**

**I huffed angrily at his question. Wasn't it obvious? Or was he just stupid? She didn't belong here, and if she stayed, she would either be killed or be damned to this life. I'm just showing Edward another option. Leaving.**

**"Rose?" he warned.**

**I turned to face him, spitting, "You know it would have happened sooner or later anyway Edward. I just helped it along, to convince you; to save her humanity. Don't play dumb. You know." I smirked after that. He knew I was right.**

**So I gave him the other option. **_**She shouldn't be around vampires. She'll just end up dying one way or another. We should have left before it got out of hand. **_**I concentrated on this single thought, not allowing him to hear the silent congratulations at myself for not revealing anything. I stared hard at him, probing his eyes with my own. I could see it on his face he knew that he had to leave.**

**I heard Alice's gasp and I knew I was right.**

**I smiled, narrowing my eyes as my face stretched to reveal a full row of gleaming white teeth. **

**He knew what he had to do.**

**Alice's Pov **

**Rosalie sighed dramatically at his question, looking away and crossing her arms like a small child. "Rose?" he warned. **

**She turned to him, her eyes drilling holes into his. "You know it would have happened sooner or later anyway Edward. I just helped it along, to convince you; to save her humanity. Don't play dumb. You know." she smirked after the speech. **

**I knew that she knew what this would make him feel; make him hate himself even more then he already did. I wish I would have seen this before! If I had this wouldn't have happened. Oh, poor Jazz! Everyone knew it wasn't Jasper's fault, but he didn't. It was Rosalie who had done this. **

**This should have never happened! Edward and Bella deserved to be together and happy. Rosalie stared hard at him, probing his eyes for a minute. I could see the realization on his face, followed by pain and resignation Then I saw it…**

_**Bella and Edward standing in the woods outside her house, her looking heartbroken and him looking indifferent.**_

"_**You…don't…want me?" **_

"_**No." **_

**I gasped, staring at Edward. He wasn't stupid enough to do this! **

**Rosalie smiled evilly, revealing that she knew what was going to happen. Please let her be wrong. **

**Edward's Pov**

**I know leaving her will be the hardest thing I have ever done. But I will do it for her. **

**Rosalie is right, it's much too dangerous for a fragile human to be around vampires. **

"**You're right, Rosalie. She doesn't need to be around us," I said softly. Oh, how I wished she was wrong. **

"**Edward that's not true! She loves you! It will break her heart if you leave!" Esme cried. **

"**But it's better for **_**her.**_** She doesn't belong here, with us," Rosalie sneered. **

"**Edward you can't do this to her! You love her! It will just kill you both to be away from each other!" Emmett said, exasperated. **

"**Even so, it's still best for her not to be around vampires. Don't you see? This way, she can live a happy normal human life! But only if I'm gone," I argued.**

_**Edward, don't be an idiot! Emmett's right! You can't do this! You saw the vision too! You saw the look on her face! This will destroy her!**_** Alice yelled in her head. I cringed, remembering the look on Bella's face in said vision. **

"**Alice, you know it's best for her." I growled. **

"**No, it's not you dolt! You're not always right, Edward and this is one thing you are completely wrong about! Bella loves you and needs you! You…You bastard!" Alice screamed at me. **

"**Alice," Esme chided her.**

"**Edward…I'll leave if I need to…but I'm sorry…it was my fault," Jasper whispered brokenly, staring at the floor. **

"**No it wasn't Jazz. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's not your fault…It's someone else's," Alice growled, glaring at Rosalie.**

"**I just helped the inevitable!" Rosalie said, not even fazed by what Alice had implied.**

"**That doesn't mean that you should have done such a terrible, disgusting thing, Rosalie!" Alice yelled. **

"**And you," she turned to me, sticking a small index finger and looking at me with fire in her eyes, "don't. Be. An. Idiot. You know that it will hurt you and her both so don't do this to either of you. You told her that you loved her and now you're going to take all of those precious moments back because of something that shouldn't have happened!" she screeched.**

"**Stop for a second!" Carlisle said firmly. "We need to think about this and Edward, please see sense," he pleaded.**

"**Rose did this, even though she says it was inevitable, it wasn't. This didn't happen by accident, she planned it. You know that you shouldn't leave but…she is your mate. I do not want to do this, and neither does most everyone else, but if we must, then we will. But please, give it some time, and think about it after you cleared your head," Carlisle said, looking me square in the eyes.**

"**Carlisle, I have thought about it. I've tried to come up with a way to keep her safe without leaving but…I think it would be better for her if we left, though I wish it wasn't true," I whispered and I'm sure if I could cry, I would be sobbing rivers. **

**Alice's Pov **

"**Edward please don't do this to her," I pleaded, switching from angry to desperate.**

"**We need to go Alice. It's for the best," he whispered.**

"**But Edward, you haven't been this happy ever before. You deserve this. **_**She **_**deserves this. But she most definitely does **_**not**_** deserve to be thrown away like trash!" he winced, but I carried on; "Please, don't break her heart. Don't break anyone's. You two won't be the only ones hurt, you know. The whole family will suffer for such a stupid reason. Please, Edward, don't do it!"**

"**It must be done. Our pain is worth her happiness. Hell, our pyres are worth her happiness. She will move on and have a happy life. I don't deserve her and I'll be damned if she has anything less than the most perfect man for her. And," he gulped, before sobbing brokenly, "that man isn't me."**

**Grabbing at straws, I tried one more tactic. "But—but…you know you'll go back. I've seen it. You will barely last six months before you're crawling on your knees and kissing her feet while begging for forgiveness. Of course she'll take you back, she's Bella and she'll **_**still**_** love you. But by then, you will have been the heartless monster you say you are. You'd have put her through an emotion hell. Then, you won't deserve her. But you'll make each other happy, and God, that's all that matters! Don't you understand?! You were meant for each other! A real life Romeo and Juliet, and by God I'll die before I see you screw everyone's life up!" I huffed, panting as I stood as tall as my four-eleven height would allow. He just stared at me hollowly.**

"**You lie." And I deflated. I had had no vision of him going back.**

"**Please."**

"**She will be happy Alice. And that's only possible if I leave. Better yet, if I had never existed at all."**


	3. Vote

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm trying to work on them all but it's hard. So I want you to vote on a new poll I put up which story you want me to work on the most and have in the front of my mind. I might get grounded s it might be about 2 weeks before an update it depends but I'll write them. Then when I get ungrounded I can type and post them. So go vote and the one that wins will be worked on the most but the others will worked on as well just not as much. Also TEAM EDWARD & TEAM JACOB! JACOB WILL BE IN THE STORY "LYING FOR THE ABUSER" AND BELLA AND EDWARD WILL BE TOGETHER BUT NOT FOR A LONG TIME I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT AS CORRECT AS POSSIBLE I'M DOING SOME RESEARCH ABOUT HOW ABUSED AND RAPED WOMEN ACTED. Also review this and tell me if your mad or happy Jacob will be in the story and if you want to know. If you want to know I'll tell you in an email. So tell me which on the poll just tell me you want me to work on and update the most!


	4. The Decision

Okay I know that I take forever to update and I'm sorry for that. But everyone knows life can be hectic so I hope you understand and with Lying for the Abuser to work on to it doesn't help that much. But anyway here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

**Edward's Pov**

"She will be happy Alice. And that's only possible if I leave. Better yet, if I had never existed at all."

Then Jasper's head shot up, "Edward, we all know you don't really believe that; and that she won't get over you—she loves you too much to do that. I've felt the love Bella has for you and you for her and I know it wouldn't be as easy for her as you think." He said all this knowing it was completely true—as did I.

"But Jasper you also know it would be better for me to leave and not hurt her, or put her in danger anymore," I said in a low voice.

"Yes that is also true. But are you willing to hurt her that much for something that might not keep her safe? What if Laurent or Victoria came back looking for us and find her instead? Then who will be there to protect her? No one if we leave; did you think of that aspect?" He was right. What if they did come here when were gone and kill her? I couldn't let that happen.

Then Alice had another vision:

_Bella and I; sitting in her room talking, and I was explaining what happened on her birthday and why. I leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss telling her I would never let anything come between us and that I wouldn't let Rosalie hurt her._

Then Alice ran up and hugged me squealing, "Thank you; thank you; thank you; I'm so happy we don't have to leave!" Then she ran over to Jasper hugging him saying thank you for making me see what could happen to Bella if we left.

"I'm glad you're not going to leave her Edward," Carlisle smiled.

"So am I sweetie, but what do we do about what Rosalie has done?" Esme asked.

"We let Bella know what Rose did and then see what Bella thinks and if she forgives her," Carlisle explained.

"I'm going to go back to Bella's now," I said smiling at everyone—even Rosalie. "And I'll explain what happened tomorrow. Right now I just want to see her."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Edward!" Alice said, hugging me for a second time.

"Bye," I waved then ran out of the house to Bella's.

When I got there her window was open as always and I saw her curled up on her bed, asleep. Then I heard her talking in her sleep, "I'm sorry…it's my fault…paper cut…Edward". I went over to the bed and laid next to her holding her to me. The she sighed my name and pulled herself closer to me. "Edward…I love you," she muttered, causing me to smile. I loved Bella so much—I was a complete imbecile for thinking it would be better to leave.

I pulled her even closer, kissing her forehead and running my hand through her hair. I took a deep breath, taking in her scent; it made my throat ache, but it reminded me that I was still here and she was still safe. I started to hum her lullaby and she smiled. She looked beautiful as she slept; her hair fanning across her pillow, her sheets ruffled from her tossing, and the smile she wore now. I always told her she was beautiful but she didn't believe me; she thought of herself as a plain normal girl but she was the exact opposite. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and selfless. The only girl that I have ever and will ever have any interest in.

It wasn't quit morning yet when she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze into mine—she was smiling at me again; I smiled back "Hi Edward; when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just a while ago, love. You look beautiful when you sleep, you know," I told her. "It's kind of early," I pointed out; it was only four a.m. "you should probably go back to sleep." She looked tired and she might have been in some pain because of the glass earlier; if she slept if wouldn't hurt, even though it had stopped bleeding.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" her voice was full of sleep. "Yes love, now get some sleep. I know you're tired and it's been a long night." She snuggled closer to me, burying her face in my chest and taking a deep breath. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, wanting to hold her even closer than before. She sighed goodnight, I hummed her lullaby, and soon she was asleep again.

Okay so this chapter has been done for a while I just forgot to post it. So please review and if your waiting for the next chapter of "Lying for the Abuser" it will be posted as soon as it's edited.


End file.
